Quidditch Warp
Quidditch warping is a technique in HP2 that allows the runner to escape areas early. Background Quidditch warping was originally theorized and discovered by KurryBro and Turothking in October 2018. Early methods involved walking into the quidditch board in the Hogwarts exterior and using a reload to maneuver harry into the diffindo spell challenge. Due to the high difficulty and long setup the trick was not implemented in speedruns. A few days after the initial discovery, Kurry discovered that by storing the quidditch menu in the pause screen with F4, the quidditch board can be accessed anywhere, allowing certain areas of the game to be skipped entirely. In January 2020 a new exploit utilizing quidditch warping was discovered by lFlo203 which grants access to the 6th quidditch match providing certain conditions are met. Method Menu Storage Quidditch Warp To perform an F4 (or menu storage) Quidditch Warp, do the following: * Open the pause menu and navigate to the quidditch screen * Press F4 to store the menu * Press tab to open the map * Press escape to access the quidditch board * Pick any unlocked match to warp There are two restrictions when performing a quidditch Warp: # You must have quidditch matches unlocked, meaning you must have completed the quidditch practice at the beginning of the game. # You must be able to access the map. Since we do not have access to the map in quidditch matches or in cutscenes, F4 quidditch warps are not possible in these situations. Once inside the match, winning, losing, or dying will bring you back to the Hogwarts exterior. Match 6 Early If, when going through a loading zone, you click on the 6th quidditch match on a stored quidditch menu, it will store the 6th March. If you enter a quidditch match before closing the pause menu, it will warp you to the 6th match, regardless of which match is selected or which matches you have unlocked. Process: * Store the quidditch menu with F4 * Jump into a loading zone * Before hitting the loading zone, hit tab to open the map and hit escape to reach the quidditch board * Reload the game and mash click on the 6th match * After the load finishes, click on any of the other matches to go directly to match 6. As a side effect of this glitch, the 6th match will be unlocked entirely after exiting the Slytherin common room Match 6 Warp with Cutscene Skip Since the map cannot be opened during a cutscene or cutscene skip, special steps must be taken to match 6 warp out of a load immediately following a cutscene or cutscene skip Quidditch Heal The health that Harry has after exiting a Quidditch match is determined by the health he had going into it. Since entering Quidditch always heals Harry to full health, performing 2 Quidditch Warps, one right after the other will allow Harry to fully heal without the use of a potion or a chocolate frog. This abuse was first discovered by Kryen in February 2020. Uses Quidditch warps are a major staple in every category (except for glitchless and warpless where the glitch is banned). A Quidditch Warp can be used to exit any level where the game state is updated when entering. These include: * Skurge spell challenge * Diffindo spell challenge * Goyle * Slytherin Commonroon * Spongify spell challenge * Hagrid cutscene * Any Bean Bonus Room If we could unlock quidditch early, it would also be possible to skip the Rictusempra spell challenge. The amount of time saved by a Quidditch Warp is variable, most often depending on which match is selected and how the match ends. Each match is designed to be more difficult than the one before it. Each opponent with reach the snitch faster and deal more damage to Harry than the opponent before. Since losing a match is typically faster than winning a match, the hardest available match should be chosen for every Quidditch Warp in every category (except 100% where the matches are won and are typically played in order). For matches 1 and 2 losing the match is significantly faster than dying, while matches 4-6 dying is the fastest option. For match 3, dying is only fastest if you end up flying close to a wall (your starting position and path is random every time you enter a match, only one path runs you against this wall before Malfoy would normally win the match). The Any% route uses 4 Quidditch Warps, once upon entering Diffindo, Goyle, Slytherin common room, and the Hagrid cutscene. A standard Match 6 warp is used when entering Goyle and Slytherin Commonroom, therefore allowing match 6 to be used on the Hagrid cutscene over match 5. A Match 6 warp can also be used to skip Diffindo, but a special method must be used to skip the intro cutscene. A tutorial is included to the right. Category:HP2 Glitches